Most people enjoy a clean, germ free toilet. Currently all toilet seats are attached to a toilet bowl using standard bolt fasteners that traverse through a hinge base of the toilet seat and into the smooth porcelain holes of the toilet bowl. Some of the toilet seats additionally employ a quick release locking system that allows the toilet seat to be easily removed from the toilet seat. The current quick release locking systems utilize a locking cap that is positioned over top or around the hinge base, wherein the locking cap can be detached from the hinge base through a twist mechanism or similar mechanism. However, for the current toilet seats that employ a quick release locking system, the hinge base is still attached to the toilet bowl using the standard bolt fastener.
Because the hinge base is attached to the toilet bowl using a standard bolt fastener, there are cracks and crevices between the hinge base and the toilet bowl in which dirt and germs can hide. In order to fully clean the toilet surface, the hinge base must be removed from the toilet bowl. The process of removing the hinge base from the toilet bowl is quite laborious and time consuming as the standard bolt fastener often used to secure the hinge base to the toilet bowl is quite long.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a quick release toilet seat fastener that can be used with any toilet seat and any toilet bowl. The present invention allows a toilet seat to be removed almost instantly and leaves no parts bolted or otherwise attached to the toilet bowl, thus leaving a smooth porcelain surface which can be easily sterilized. The present invention comprises a fastener body having a fastener shaft to which a plurality of ribs is connected along; the plurality of ribs extending outwards, away from the fastener shaft. The fastener body is attached to the hinge base, wherein the plurality of ribs extend downwards, away from the hinge base. The fastener shaft and the plurality of ribs are positioned into one of the smooth porcelain holes of the toilet bowl, wherein the plurality of ribs grips the smooth porcelain, securely holding the hinge base in place against the toilet bowl. Additionally, each of the plurality of ribs is flexible in order to account for variations in the diameter of the smooth porcelain holes in the toilet bowl that can occur between different toilets. Using two of the present invention to secure a toilet seat, a user simply lifts and pulls up on the toilet seat in order to disengage the plurality of ribs of each quick release toilet seat fastener from the smooth porcelain holes. The entire toilet lid can then be laid in the tub or shower, cleaned and disinfected, and then installed back onto the toilet bowl in a matter of seconds.